


Memory

by Linky



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Sad, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linky/pseuds/Linky
Summary: In the forming of a new world, Solas discusses with a new spirit how they came by their name.Applies to all Solas/Lavellan romances





	Memory

_Why did you give me this name?_

He considers the spirit before him, glowing softly in the evening haze. It has been such a long time, now. He wonders at how he can still recall a single name from eons ago.

“Because of your nature.” He replies at last, searching the featureless face for a memory. He does not find it.

_What is my nature?_ The spirit persists, flittering through the grassy moors and exclaiming at every sight. He smiles. It is so new to this life. But then, his smile falters, the world is still new; still learning to be solid. Still forgetting what it used to be.

“To ask questions. To learn.” He says as they reach their destination – the silent remnants of a once beautiful statue. Secreted within a cavern at the crest of the woods. He had carved the figure himself, in grief and reverence.

_Is that what my name means?_

He cannot answer for some time. Sorrow has made his tongue thick.

“Your name is a memory.” He finds words at last, as he kneels before the crumbled face of the stone figure. He had once known those eyes. Those lips. Had once touched them in fear and awe. Now even the stone is too old to retain such reminiscence. The shape of that nose, the colour of that hair – lost to him. Never to be regained.

He takes the statue’s broken face and runs his thumb across its cold cheeks.

“Vhenan.” The word is a sigh, broken only by a slight catch. He had hoped, in all these ages passed, the pain would lessen. It never has. And now he keeps it, for it is all that remains – beyond a name.

_Lavellan. It is a nice name. It sounds like a story._

“This is the first of your names. But the rest you must find for yourself.” He sets down the stone face, resting it gently in the grass.

_How do I find the others?_

He feels the mournful pull of the cavern as they leave, and it takes all that is left of his strength to continue onwards. The spirit regards him expectantly, still learning the nuances of silence.

“Curiosity brought you to this life.” His voice is clear in the unstirred world, “You will find many things because of it. It is in your nature.”


End file.
